It Breaks My Heart
by Human Inuaysha
Summary: Captured by Bankotsu Kagome sits and waits she finds that her captor gave her more freedom then Inuyasha ever gave. She tells him right off the back that Inuyasha wouldn't come by sunset where he had told her that if Inu didn't come he would kill her.
1. Chapter 1

We do not own Inuyasha

KagomexBankotsu

A young teenage girl squeezed her eyes tightly as she shifted on the bed she had been placed upon. She tried a few times to open her eyes as she regained consciousness from the attack hours ago. Her pale hand moved up rubbing the side of her head brushing a few loose strands out of her eyes as she finally woke from her restless unconscious state. "…. Why does my head hurt so much…. Where am I…?" She mumbled out while she struggled to push herself up. As she set both hands behind her she could feel a silk cloth and when her hand pressed down she could feel the cushioning feeling. "A bed…" She tilted her head down to find it was to be true a bed of silk white sheets under and covering half her body to her waist she then noticed something else that was odd. Her school clothing had been replaced by a dark kimono with white cranes. She tilted her head to the side as she moved to get out of bed she stopped when she noticed a pair of dark tanned bared feet her eyes traveled up to the figure's face her body froze in fear. "… B-Bankotsu…" She whispered out.

"So you're awake." Bankotsu stated plainly as he rested against the door frame, pressing in and securing a recently added supply of Jewel Shards to his monstrous halberd. "I really must thank you for these nice, new Jewel Shards." He stated smugly, having stolen them from her person while she laid unconscious. "Even if your pet manages to get here, he will not even survive one swipe from Banryu." Bankotsu concluded as he heaved his heavy blade over his shoulder and proceeded into the bed chamber. His armored yukata swishing and clattering about as he moved ever-so-casually into the room, shutting the door behind him. "I hope you enjoy your new clothes. So much more fitting for you than those silly rags you were wearing."

saig san: Kagome looked up to him still a bit of fright still encircled her dark brown orbs. Slowly she moved so she was sitting on the bed her bare feet landing on the cold wood flooring. "... He's not my pet he's my friend..." She spoke up finally looking away glaring at the floor. "... My clothes were fine, you didn't have to undress me like you did..."

"Sure, I didn't have to. But, then again, I didn't have to keep you alive either." Bankotsu retorted, laughing in his throat. "But, I'll take care of that if Inuyasha doesn't get here by sundown." He stated in a slightly darker tone as he pointed the edge of Banryu at Kagome to spook the girl a little. With another short laugh, Bankotsu leaned his blade against the wall and gazed out of the window to the sky, checking the position of the sun anxiously.

Kagome jumped a little startled by the blade of the Banryu her heart skipping a beat before the dark haired male set the weapon down. "So you plan to kill me if he doesn't show... What's the point of it when you plan to kill me in the end... You think he'll come for me...?"

"Not exactly..." Bankotsu replied, turning on his heel to face the fair young woman once again. "You see, Kagome... It is 'Kagome', right? I'm not a very patient person. You are simply here to provide a little added motivation for that mutt. He'll hurry right here, while along the way he'll encounter my men. Time will pass as he struggles with them and he'll get desperate. Sloppy. To the point that if he does manage to get here, he will stand about as much chance against me as a snowball does in hell. Either way, I win." Bankotsu explained, laying out his plan to her. Even he was surprised how well he thought it 

out, what with how terrible with details he is. All the while he kept the same confident, calm, smirk curled along his face. Today he'd be rid of Inuyasha, he was sure of it.

"What makes you think he'll come for me? Like you said a snowball won't stand a chance in hell, well Kikyou is hell and I'm the snowball she comes before me in his eyes." Kagome spoke in a calm unconcerned tone. "You kidnapped the wrong girl." She stood slowly balancing herself before moving for the door. "I'm going for a walk."

Bankotsu watched as the scared little girl before him suddenly grew more morose and oddly bolder. Who exactly was this Kikyou girl and why did she make Kagome feel this way. His brow furrowed as she made for the door. It both amused and confused him to no end to think that she'd try something, knowing how powerful he was. With an annoyed sigh, he hefted up Banaryu again and opened the door for her. "I don't exactly like being cooped up in one place too long either. I'll accompany you, in case you decide to try something clever." He stated plainly.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders back as she placed her hands at her side before looking at the older male. "Why would I try anything when I know I couldn't out run you, I don't even have my bows or arrows with me." She folded her arms over her chest as she started to walk down the hallway her feet echoing in the hallway.

"Well, I'm more worried about my men than you. If they should so happen to see you strolling about by yourself, they'll assume you've escaped and strike you down themselves. To put it simply, I'm protecting you now so that I may kill you later. It's only sporting." He stated following a step behind her. Surely his logic only made sense to him at this point, but that's all that mattered to him. As he kept an eye on the girl, he couldn't help himself from admiring her figure in the kimono he had dressed her in with an approving smirk. It was no wonder why the dog-boy admired her so, he thought.

"For sport so does that mean when sunset comes and Inuyasha has yet to arrive I will become some sort of a hunt for you?" She tilted her head back looking at the older looking man raising an eye brow. "If I'm going to be some sort of pray to you then at least give me something to fight back with it's no fun to kill something defenseless is it?" She questioned him.

"Not what I meant, I assure you. Sporting is simply another word for fair. I mean, if Inuyasha arrived here on-time and you were dead... Well, it'd just be bad form on my part." Bankotsu said after breaking his gaze on her well-developed form, acting like he hadn't done so in the first place.

"He won't be here though." She turned facing the direction she was walking in. "This place is certainly big, how many people did you kill to gain this place?" She asked in a curious tone.

"Honestly, I couldn't tell you." He stated, strumming his chin as he tried to figure it out. "I lost count at around one hundred. The posed such little resistance, I just kept swinging until they stopped coming. Not to mention how many the others killed." Recounting the slaughter, he was reminded of just how boring it was. But, it was worth it for the luxurious fortress they had secured afterwards.

"How long do you usually stay before moving on or do you stay and move out for a few days to pillage in feel your feral needs by killing then come right back and enjoy what you've gain." She spoke in a soft tone before stopping and going down the steps into a small garden like area. "I'm surprised Jakotsu-kun doesn't care for this little place here it seems like something a gay man would do." She chuckled to herself as she moved through her bare feet becoming dirty at ever step she took her kimono barely touching the earth below as she moved through the garden before leaning down to smell a white lily.

"Hey now, we're mercenaries, not homicidal maniacs. We kill because that is what we get paid to do. Would you call a carpenter a murderer for dealing in dead wood? Or a butcher a murderer for dealing in dead animals?" he retorted to her over generalization of his work. Honestly, the nerve of her. Though, yet again, he couldn't help but notice her bottom as she bent over to smell the flower at her feet.

She opened her eyes half way and caught a glimpse of him staring at her slowly moving back to her feet turning and facing the older male before her. "You barely have any time for anything."

"I never really thought about it before, but you're right. My line of work doesn't exactly leave much for free time." He replied, stroking his chin again. He couldn't put his finger on it, but she seemed to be trying to get to know him better. What was she up to, anyhow?

"Then why don't you change your line of work or maybe slow down a bit? Have you ever thought of that Bankotsu-kun?"

"Don't be ridiculous. A leopard can't change its spots, as the old saying goes. And I'll hear no more of your silly mind tricks, girl." He replied with a sharp exhale and folding his arms around the shaft of his Halberd.

"Why would I use mind tricks on you?" The dark haired girl spoke walking toward the older male.

"How the hell should I know?" He exclaimed before casting a stern glance at her. "All I know is that considering I was raised from the dead by your enemy to destroy you and your friends, you're being oddly civil to me." Bankotsu stated in a somewhat agitated tone, his grip on his arms tightening.

"You've given me freedom to move around and given me something to wear while being here, that's a lot more respect then Inuyasha ever gave me."

"If that's true, then that mutt has no clue as to how to treat his woman." Bankotsu scoffed as his expression calmed slightly. He still remained on his guard, though. He had no reason to trust this girl just yet. She was certainly a lot more clever than she appeared to be, after all.

"I'm ready to go back inside it's getting a little cold out since the sun is starting to set." She spoke softly moving back up the steps down the hall towards the room.

"You're awful calm considering your time is running out..." Bankotsu said following her back inside. As they ventured back to the bed chamber, he couldn't help but wonder if she was brave or just stupid. 

Either way, she was craftier beyond even her own comprehension. Without even trying, Kagome had squirmed her way into his head, and it bothered him immensely.

"... I knew once you told me that you were using me to get Inuyasha... I knew he wouldn't come for me..." She spoke as she moved sitting back on the bed.

"Still, you would not beg for your life when the time comes?" He questioned, still somewhat amazed by her sudden coming to terms with the consequences. She couldn't be colder if she had ice in her blood. It was something to respect, in an odd way. She had a warrior's resolve, that was for sure.

"Your a relentless killer you would not even budge if I tried begging for my life." She spoke calmly.

With another sigh, Bankotsu slammed the door shut behind him. "This isn't even any fun anymore. I should just crush you like a bug underfoot now and seek out Inuyasha myself." Bankotsu said annoyed as he grabbed the haft of his blade and stomped it against the ground sharply in order to vent his pent up annoyance from this girl.

The girl jumped a bit when she saw the blade hit the ground a little startled before looking up to him. "Just look for Kikyou..."

"Look...ughh... Are you hungry or anything? I figure its only customary you get your last meal and request." He asked, clenching his fist as he tried to change the subject. He'd be glad just to get this girl's impetuousness out of his head once and for all, but for now, maybe some food and unfitting civility would keep her trap shut for a while.

"I'm actually not hungry at the moment maybe I'll lay down for a little bit." She spoke in a soft tone laying down on the bed looking up to him.

"Then fine, rest. Do what you will. I'll give you your privacy until you wake or I come for your head, whichever comes first." He replied, heading for the door. Taking a glance out the window, he noticed the sky beginning to darken. It would be her time soon, he could only hope she didn't try much more of her mental sorcery until sundown.

The young girl looked up to him sadly before closing her eyes halfway. "... Inuyasha isn't coming for me is he...?" She asked in a serious tone as she asked him when she noticed him looking out the window.

"I don't know. You seemed so confident he wouldn't before. Perhaps you were right. It seems the thought of your death while your only savior embraces another has taken away your resolve."

Kagome looked to him sadly before rolling over her back facing the older male while she pulled the blanket up to her shoulders.

Bankotsu watched as Kagome adust herself into the bed, feeling her sad, mournful eyes gaze up at him like she could see is very soul. He had never spent this much time with a woman in a such long time. It was making things... difficult. He had forgot how troublesome they can be, even when they don't realize it. Shaking his head roughly to regain his focus, Bankotsu turned and tightened his grip on Banryu. "Pray, 

cry, scream for the Dog-boy you may do whatever you like. I'll be back shortly for your head." He said, before moving towards the door.

"... Bankotsu-kun... Where we were in the garden... Can you dump my body there...?" She spoke softly in a calm tone as she stared at the other.

"Sure. I can do that for you, Kagome. You're body should keep the garden vibrant for many years to come." He replied, trying to keep himself from looking back at her, least he get trapped in her eyes again. "Where is that damned dog, anyway? He must really be a fool to choose another over her." He thought, a small part of his mind hoping that the half-blood would come for her, if but so this plan of his wasn't an entire flop.

Kagome nodded faintly at the response smiling slightly before laying down in the bed curling beneath the covers. "... Thank you Bankotsu-kun..."

"He's a fool, Kagome." Was all he said before exhaling a heavy sigh and exiting through the door. Making slow, heavy footfalls down the staircase. Peering outside and seeing the sun one with the horizon with no Inuyasha in sight. Thrusting Banryu's blade into the dirt, the leader of the Band of Seven simply stood near the front gate, watching the sun set. "Soon all this disturbance will be over..."

Kagome had shifted in the bed laying on her side facing the wall as she laced her fingers in her silky black hair playing with it as she watched the sun start to fade watching the wall become darker. A low sigh escaped her lips as she moved sliding from the bed walking out of the room and down the hallway.

As his mind mulled over the events of one of the longest days of his life, Bankotsu couldn't help but just wonder why the idiot would choose someone else over this girl. Despite her being just some mere woman, she had maintained a boldness that rivaled some of his brothers. He would have continued mentally listing her virtues if he hadn't heard soft footsteps padding around the castle. Poking his head back inside, he looked up to Kagome. "What is it? Do you need something?" He asked her. Almost immediately after he had said that, he felt like he could slap himself. "Idiot...'Do you need something?' You're going to kill her soon and you sound like you're more prepared to rub her feet. Stay focused!" Bankotsu thought, trying to keep himself on task.

Kagome slowly shook her head slowly as she looked to the other. "... I figured you'd want to kill me outside... I doubt you'd want to clean up blood from the floor..."

"Grr... Why do you have to be so... complacent about all this!?" He exclaimed, something about her response just causing him to snap. "Do you want to die? I know I don't know you that well, but just giving up like this doesn't seem like you!" He added, both confused and a little enraged. This wasn't fun anymore. "It took me all that time to come up with this stupid plan and what have I to show for it? Even if I do kill you now, it won't do anything even emotionally to that half-blooded, idiot, mutt. All because he cares for some other woman." Bankotsu ranted, pacing back and forth fervently. Half-tempted to destroy the castle down to the last stone just to vent his frustration.

Kagome only lowered her head as the other started to yell at her for being unlike herself, but nothing was like who she was now. She took a step back and leaned back a few tears starting to form. "... You want to know what else is sad about this Bankotsu-kun is the fact that in just the few hours you kept me here you have treated me with respect, you asked me if I was alright, and you asked me if I needed anything... Inuyasha has never done anything like that for me he has never once given me any sort of respect and once I think he is about to she comes into the picture... If anything when she leaves he always compares me to her..." Kagome slowly looked up wiping a few of the tears away. "... And what's really sad is he went to her and not me... The only reason he dragged me along was because I was his damn jewel detector!" Slowly Kagome slide down the wall placing her head to her knees her tears sinking into the silky cloth.

Bankotsu was blown away by her reactions yet again. Sure, he snapped, but Kagome just snapped right back. Now she sat by his feet, crying her eyes out because a captor is apparently more congenial in a day than someone she spends nearly every day with. "H-hey now, stop this crying... Don't waste tears on him. They'll only serve to sully that pretty face of yours." He said, for some unknown reason trying, nay, wanting to console her. "It is surely not right that he treats you that way, but it is also wrong that you don't put a stop to it. Find some other man who will treat you as a lady should be treated."

Kagome slowly wiped her tears on the sleeve of the kimono looking up to him sadly. "... I have to put the jewel together... That's the only reason I continue this and staying by his side... I barely get to go back to my time as it is..." Her eyes slowly went back to her knees. "... There isn't any kind of man left in this place, that you describe except yourself..." She rested her head on her knees once more. "... The only kind of man out there that seem to treat me right are the homicidal maniacs... At least they know how to treat a girl..."

"Well, who says you've got to do that? The dog? With all the shards I have now, no one will be able to rival my strength. The Shikkon Jewel might be better off broken in the first place. It was too much power for one to handle." He replied, trying to build some sort of case so that she might be able to free herself of the loathsome mutt.

"... What if the consequences of what I have done cause the future to change in my time, what if the world is still filled with demons... What if there are no longer any humans left...?" Kagome looked up to him slowly.

"You've been there since the jewel shattered, right?" He responded. Looking down to her with an arched brow before continuing to speak. "I don't know about this whole future thing, but if everything was fine last time you returned, then odds are everything will still be fine regardless of what you do."

Kagome slowly looked down nodding lightly. "... I guess your right..." She spoke in a soft tone rubbing her face that had become slightly red from her tears. "... I'm really foolish aren't I Bankotsu-kun..."

"Ah, we all make foolish decisions. It's just that some of us don't want to admit it. Now come on. Get up off the floor before you catch a cold..." He replied, offering a hand out to her to assist her up.

Kagome reached out taking his hand to stand her eyes never leaving his. "Does this mean I'm staying with you now?"

"If you want." He said simply before pulling Kagome up to her feet with the simplest of effort. "It certainly would be nice to have a woman around here. Being amongst my brethren all the time gets a little... difficult at times." He added, coughing out a bit of laughter."

"What about Jakotsu-kun he's more feminine then I am sometimes by the way he acts." She smiled slightly before it faded away. "... Your brothers... I don't think they'll be happy with my presence here..."

"There's a reason why I lead the Band of Seven. They know better than to question my decisions." He said, clenching his fist in an expression of boldness. He paused for a minute as he pondered Jakotsu. "Jakotsu... his kind of behavior... is not the kind of femininity that a man sometimes needs. Understand?" He said, forming his words carefully so not to offend.

Kagome nodded. "I know, I won't say anything bad about him, but for some reason I'm sure were going to be butting heads." She moved ahead of him. "Do you want me to lead me to the kitchen so I can make dinner for everyone?"

"I suppose. Might make the others accept you a little easier. None of us are really much for cooking." He replied, taking a short trip to retrieve Banryu before leading her deeper into the castle. Eventually finding a well stocked kitchen area.

"... There are a few things I can do to help you guys, stitch up outfits, tend wounds, cook, everything except using me for bombing practice." She giggled faintly as she moved getting a pot out from a closed cabinet sliding it closed once more as she moved over setting it on the metal bar and hook before running to retrieve some water. She found a few jars of water pouring it into the pot. She moved then to the counter where a few baskets of vegetables were starting to slice the potatoes first.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sounds like a fair exchange." Bankotsu responded bluntly with a nod of approval. "I'll see to it that an I'll hand never meets your person." He added, tilting his head slightly to get a glimpse of what she was doing with mild interest. He had never really witnessed someone cooking before. The Band were more the types to just gobble down whole vegetables rather than prepare them and even then most of the time they'd just be feasting upon meat and ale anyway. Bankotsu continued to watch for a short while before shrugging and proceeding to exit the Kitchen area. "I should go inform my kin. Prepare them for you ahead of time rather than just springing it upon them." The young warrior spouted as he made for the exit.

Kagome nodded faintly looking to the other smiling kindly to him. "... Thank you Bankotsu, for letting me stay with you after the events that took place..." She spoke softly returning to the meal she was preparing at hand. "... After dinner though I was wondering if you could take me someplace to get a few things..." She placed the sliced potatoes to the side starting on the carrots now.

Bankotsu merely nodded at her thanks, shrugging it off as something unnecessary. "Need to get your things, huh? Yeah, I can do that." He said, consenting to her request. Being a traveler, she couldn't have that much to retrieve. As he tromped through the castle, he began to think of how funny fate could be. One minute he was ready to cleave her head from her shoulders, the next he was ready to help her move in. "Who knows? When the dog-boy catches wind of this, he'll go mad with jealousy and come storming here to try and get her back... heheh... try." Bankotsu said to himself, thinking aloud as he departed the castle to round up the rest of his party.

An hour had passed since Bankotsu had left and Kagome had everything ready for the band when they finally arrived back home. She had five bowls set out of stew only finding a few things in the kitchen to use for some sort of stew. She had warmed and toasted a bit of a loaf of bread she found along with a little bit of butter. "When Bankotsu takes me home I'll be able to get a few things they might like." She smiled to herself as she knelt down at the table waiting quietly for Bankotsu and the others to return.

As the table had finished becoming set, the remainder of the Band of Seven entered the spacious dining hall. Bankotsu in the front with Jakotsu, Suikotsu, and Renkotsu in tow. "And there you have it, Brothers. After a very long day we've been greeted with a hot meal." Bankotsu presented to the others as they filed into the room and to the table. "Hm. Well I must say this is a welcome change from the norm." Jakotsu replied, surveying the spread as he daintily sat himself down.

"Feh. If only Mukotsu was here... He'd be able to tell if this girl has poisoned the stuff." Renkotsu remarked sharply as he swished his finger about in his bowl uneasily. "Mind your tongue, brother. Kagome has worked hard to prepare us this meal, you show her the proper gratitude and eat up."

Bankotsu replied sharply, receiving a stern glare from Renkotsu before they all had gotten settled and began to eat. "Sure, eat up boys. I can't taste any blood in this meat, but it could be a lot worse." Suikotsu piped in with his two cents between bites.

Kagome sat down at the table making sure to give the others room She glanced looking over to Renkotsu. "If you're scared I poisoned it then go find your own dinner." She spoke rather coldly as she 

started to eat her stew smiling happily as she pulled her silky black hair behind her left ear. "I'm sure you can hunt with those explosives of yours."

"Renkotsu couldn't catch an illness in the Arctic, hon." Jakotsu joked, placing his hand over his lips as he giggled softly. With a huff, Renkotsu looked around the table at the others and eventually broke down and began to dig in as well. "Count yourself lucky our brother has taken you in, girl. Otherwise I doubt you'd be speaking with such candor." Renkotsu said bluntly after he had a taste. "This will take some time to get used to for all of us, brother. In time you'll learn to accept her." Bankotsu stated optimistically, trying to put everyone at ease.

"Tonight if you need me to tend to any of your clothing that you've ripped or torn I'll sew it back together, after I get back from getting what I need." Kagome spoke taking a few more bites of her stew. "If you like I can also get things for when you guys are away from this castle. They'll make you pretty happy and satisfied." She smiled. "They'll be wrapped so they won't look tampered with like I did something to it."

As Suikotsu finished mercilessly devouring his meal, he took a moment to consider the empty bowl before carelessly letting it go to clatter about the table before him. "Done." He said bluntly, wiping his mouth across his sleeve and taking his leave of the table as if he didn't hear but one of Kagome's words. Eventually the remaining brothers had finished their meals as well. "Spare me your pleasantries, girl. I accept that Bankotsu is allowing you to stay here. But, that doesn't mean I have to enjoy it." Renkotsu stated with a somewhat dark tone, staring down at Kagome sternly before making his leave as well. " Perhaps this will be harder than I first thought..."Bankotsu said with a sigh as he rested his head in his hand.

"... Your brother's are no doubt stubborn Bankotsu." Kagome looked over to him once Jakotsu had finally left leaving his bowl behind. She stood from her seat once she had finished her stew gathering all the bowls up. "If you want more stew I can go and pour you some more and if you are finished and you are still willing to take me somewhere to get my things then could we go now while the others are in a sour mood, we could give them time to get over me staying."

"Renkotsu will be fine after he blows off some steam. In the meantime, I can go help you get your things together." Bankotsu replied looking back over to Kagome. "Yes, you two run along and get her little knick-knacks. I'll keep an eye on things around here." Jakotsu stated, waving his hand in an "off you go" manner.

"I'll get the dishes done after I get back from the trip Jakotsu so don't worry about it, also leave anything you need sewn up on this table I'll get to it when I get back." Kagome smiled kindly as she took the bowls into the kitchen.

"Thank you, honey." Jakotsu replied as he rose up from the table and excused himself. Flamboyantly hurrying around the table to his brother. "Isn't she a dear? Its a good thing you didn't eviscorate her, Bankotsu." He said, nudging his brother with an elbow before making his way out of the dining room as well. From Jakotsu's remark, Bankotsu blushed slightly out of embarrassment and slapped his palm into 

his forehead. He sat like that, silent for a few seconds as he let the wave of humiliation wash past before removing his hand and looking over to Kagome. "So just how much do you need to get, anyway?" Bankotsu asked as he picked himself up from the table and followed her into the kitchen.

"Hmmm I'll try and get a month's worth of stuff for trips you guys go on and I'll need my homework... I want to make sure I get enough to last awhile so you don't have to run me back and forth." She gave a kind smile to the man who followed before setting the dishes in a small bucket of water to soak. "I can carry it all, but I don't want to be caught by Inuyasha or the others near the village we go near... I want to ask you a favor though... When we go around the village... Could you promise not to destroy it...?"

"Nonsense, you're not to exert yourself when you're in the Band of Seven's care." Bankotsu opposed, waving his arm dismissively. It was more of a Gentlemanly thing to say, but really, if a woman could carry the supplies easily it'd be no problem for him either. Though, when he heard her request to not lay waist to the village, the young warrior recoiled a bit, insulted. "Now, now, Kagome. I told you before, I'm a mercenary, not a monster. I only kill and destroy when I am paid for it and I'll thank you to remember that." Bankotsu stated, nodding in approval of his own words and folding his arms tightly.

Kagome shifted uneasily lowering her head as she gripped her left arm with her right hand. "... I know you've told me that, but I wasn't sure because Kikyou was from that village... That's what I was trying to say." She spoke softly before looking back up to the other. "Please forgive me I was just a little worried is all Bankotsu."

Bankotsu looked down to the sincere look in Kagome's big, soulful eyes. He couldn't blame her, when he thought about it. Before today whenever they had crossed paths he had destroyed the very landscape asunder just to try and destroy Inuyasha, so it was only natural she'd fear for the wellbeing of innocents. He felt the burn of embarrassment on his face yet again as he continued staring into her eyes, so he quickly turned his face aside. "Yeah, yeah, sure." He said bluntly with his eyes clamped shut.

She smiled kindly to the older male taking one of his free hand's into hers. "Are you ready to go Bankotsu?" She was glowing in the faint light of the candles that lit the kitchen her smile the warmest thing there at the moment. "I don't mind traveling at night and if you like we can make it into a little mission."

As he kept his eyes shut, Bankotsu felt Kagome's hands snake into his folded arms and fish out one of his own, clasping it tightly. He wondered just what was she up to. Even though he kept his eyes shut, he could still feel her lipid eyes upon him, causing his face to grow a bit more red. "Yeah, I'm ready. Let's get going." He replied, trying to break the uncomfortable situation and getting things underway.

Kagome nodded as she let go of the others hand and allowed him to lead her out of the house they had decided to settle into. "... Bankotsu you know what village Kikyou was from don't you, because right now I'm not sure where were at... I don't know the way back from here..." She started to feel a little guilty, but it was true she wasn't conscious on the way there and she had no way of telling how far he had traveled with her to get her there.

"If it was the village near where I took you from, then I should be able to navigate my way there again." Bankotsu replied, strumming his chin thoughtfully as he breached the front gate to the outside. He stood still outside until Kagome had caught up, using the time to try and re-orient himself with the path he took back. Then, after getting an acceptable idea of where the village was, Bankotsu kneeled down and extended out his arm to Kagome. "Here, get on my shoulder. We'll be able to move a lot faster this way." Bankotsu stated. If he was going to get her to this village to collect her things. He should at least see that it gets done quickly.

Kagome nodded once she made it to the other carefully climbing onto his back to get to the destination a lot faster. "Thank you Bankotsu."

Eventually, after taking a roundabout path and temporarily getting lost at least once, they had arrived at Kikyou's village. As soon as he arrived within the limits, Bankotsu was careful to not be seen by the townsfolk, lest he cause a panic as he made his way to the well. It was difficult though, concentrating on the path or stealth while his hand secured Kagome to his shoulder by her smooth, slender, thigh. Finally, he let her to the ground gently by the well she had pointed out to him and proceeded to straighten out his Yukata. "You know, I think you're actually lighter than Banryu." Bankotsu said observing, chuckling a bit at the unexpectedness of it.

Kagome blinked slightly at his comment then looked down. "I would hope I was lighter then a weapon that size." She spoke in a semi serious tone trying to trick he other as she stepped forward towards the well. "I'll return in an hour if you want so you are not seen you can hide in the forest." With that said Kagome jumped into the well and into her time. An hour had passed before she returned pushing two bags over the edge of the well then crawling out with a backpack over her shoulders taking a few glances here and there before pulling herself out from the well and into a sitting position waiting for the other to return from the forest to collect her.

"Its about time." Bankotsu whispered to himself from the tree line as he watched Kagome pull herself out from the well. He took a moment to consider just how that well of hers worked as a thorough fair to the future. But then, he just shrugged it off and made his way back inside the village. The good part of her taking so long was that there were less people about the streets now and he was able to approach the well easier. "Welcome back. So this is everything, then?" Bankotsu stated, looking over the satchel on her back.

Kagome nodded as she sat on the side of the well wearing her modern day clothing, but with less showing. A pink sweater and longer jean pants, her back bulging out behind her before she moved to stand on her feet. "I put some things in these bags that I thought might be useful to you and the others." A smile formed. "Oh yeah I almost forgot I got you something for bringing me back here." She shifted through her pockets and pulled out a few pieces of hard candy. "... I know it's small, but I thought it would tied you over for the journey back."

"Hmm... Thank you." Bankotsu replied, taking the candies and looking one of them over. Interested, he eventually managed to figure out how to open the wrapper and popped it into his mouth. It wasn't meat or ale, but it was good in its own way. With a nod, Bankotsu put the remaining candies inside his Yukata 

and proceeded to relieve Kagome of her bags. He then slung them over his shoulders quickly and reassumed the position. "Well then, shall we go?" Bankotsu asked with a slight slur in his voice from the candy.

Kagome nodded as she slid onto the other's back placing her hands onto his shoulders. She held on once the other had took off watching as the village became a blur in the distant. Some how on the way there Kagome had drifted off in the comforts of his hands. Once the other came to a stop Kagome opened her brown orbs using her left to rub the sleep from her eyes. "... Were home already...?"

"Yep." Bankotsu replied bluntly as he let her dismount cleanly again, dusting his hands off effortful. "I suppose it was a bit of a faster trip since I had a better clue of where I was going this time." Bankotsu concluded looking back to her, thinking it somewhat endearing how she was able to fall asleep on the trip. "Perhaps you should head up to bed? You have had quite a day." He suggested with a laugh, considering how he was responsible for her emotionally trying experience.

Kagome shook her head sadly. "I have to wash the dishes and then I want to get a start on breakfast it won't be to long before the sun will be up." She smiled. "You should rest though you've been taking care of me all day and then you took me to get a few things." She tilted her head to the side. "Unless you're worried that I'll run away."

Bankotsu simply shook his head and placed his hands softly upon her slim shoulders, looking down to her. "The only thing I'm worried about is that you end up exhausting yourself. Really, you'll just be a hindrance to everyone including yourself if you try doing so much with no energy. So please, head up to bed." he explained sincerely.

She frowned slightly, but nodded knowing full well she wouldn't win the fight. "Fine, but tell your men to have their clothes by my door so I can sew up any holes or clean out blood stains." She spoke softly picking her bags up. "Oh yeah keep these candies hidden I didn't bring anything back for them like that I only had a few pieces left."

--

A/N: Review please we did an update!


End file.
